


Без слов

by Till_Schneider



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Till_Schneider/pseuds/Till_Schneider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинра лежит без сознания, и Селти остается одна в разом опустевшей квартире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без слов

В квартире стоит полная тишина, заполняет собой образовавшуюся пустоту звуков.  
Необычная тишина. Неправильная.  
Селти понимает в чем дело, только когда по окнам начинает бодро щелкать дождь.  
Звук лихо барабанящих о стекла капель гулко разносится по всей квартире, заползает в ее потаенные уголки и обивает собой пространство.  
И это первые звуки, вторгшиеся в разом опустевшую квартиру, за последние два дня. 

В соседней комнате без сознания лежит Шинра, и некому заполнять образовавшуюся тишину шуршанием тапок по паркету, дурашливой беззаботной болтовней и громко вопящим телевизором.  
Такое чувство, что даже часы перестали тикать, отмеряя неизбежно убегающее в прошлое время.  
И эта болезненная тишина давит, заставляя дюллахан еще сильнее обострять слух, и без того более чуткий, чем слух человека.  
Селти даже ходить стала неслышно, боясь разрушить ее, словно бы от малейшего шороха она оживет и, впиваясь острыми клыками, проглотит квартиру целиком вместе с ее обитателями.  
И включать телевизор абсолютно не хочется тоже, хотя обычно Селти и не против посидеть часок-другой напротив экрана. 

Должно быть, она вот так провела на диване, скрестив ноги, уже часа два, а ничего так и не изменилось.  
Только часто-часто щелкает по окнам ливень. 

И Селти думает о том, что именно благодаря Шинре, его болтовне поговорками и эмоциональности, их (да, теперь уже именно что “их”) квартира и обретает определенный уют и ощущение защищенности и спокойствия. Сама же Селти должно быть тут значит очень мало, потому что чтобы издавать звуки требовалось наличие рта, которого у нее нет, равно как и головы в целом. Шинра же с лихвой восполнял этот пробел, с вящим удовольствием и энтузиазмом разговаривая сразу за двоих. Порой Селти даже не приходилось прибегать к помощи КПК – подпольный врач прекрасно понимал свою необычную соседку и без слов. И было в этом что-то правильное что ли и перманентное, что дюллахан грешным образом забыла, что бывает иначе, и что, откровенно говоря, так не должно быть.

Дюллахан встает и тихо, как и всё, что она делает в последние несколько дней, идет в самую дальнюю комнату, присаживается на колени рядом с неподвижно лежащим Шинрой. Перебинтованная голова, сплошь залепленные пластырями лицо и руки, одеяло скрывает плотно обмотанный бинтами торс – Селти очень больно смотреть на это чересчур жестокое напоминание о том, что дюллахан не человек и никогда человеком не станет как бы то ни было, а люди, обычные люди, на самом деле очень хрупки. Она берет Шинру за руку, некрепко сжимает, поглаживает большим пальцем ладонь. Как же хочется сейчас позвать его, по-настоящему, своим родным голосом! Она и зовет его, мысленно проговаривая имя, растягивая звуки и шевеля отсутствующими губами.  
Она зовет его, а он не слышит.  
Так же, как и она не слышала его, когда на него напали.  
Вот тебе и понимание без слов.  
И Селти чувствует себя совсем одинокой в этой молчащей квартире. 

На следующий день он приходит в сознание, и тишина, казалось, прочно обосновавшаяся и пустившая корни в стены, снова стала отступать. Он снова болтает обо всём и ни о чем, находит в себе силы улыбаться, хотя, Селти знает, израненное тело нещадно болит, говорит, что Селти у него самая-самая, и что ей очень идет роль сиделки, а если бы она еще и перевоплотила свою одежду во что-нибудь покороче, его счастью и вовсе не было бы предела. За что, в общем-то, и получает по лбу. Но - несильно, всё-таки Селти не изверг.  
И в этот момент ей становится чуточку спокойней. 

Еще через полторы недели ливень всё так же настойчиво рвётся к ним в окно, стучит, как назойливая соседка, и в дождевых ручьях, стекающих бурными потоками по стеклу, мельтешат рыжие отблески городских фонарей, изредка прорывается гул машин сквозь плотную завесу воды с небес.  
\- Всё же ты самый человечный нечеловек, - ласково произносит Шинра, держа ее за руки, и целует дюллахан в шлем.  
И к чему нужны еще слова, когда то, что он хотел сказать, и так понятно без слов?


End file.
